Eternel
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Les certitudes ne sont que bien peu de choses, face à la perspective d'une éternité. Pourtant, pour la première fois, Rhadamanthe envisageait de la partager. Et il était temps, pour lui, de l'expliquer. [Co-écrit avec Talim76]


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Ici Talim76 et Saharu-chan pour un OS anniversaire en l'honneur de la merveilleuse amie et dessinatrice Aelina.

Tu savais ce que tu voulais, nous avons donc essayé d'y faire honneur, et nous espérons de tout cœur que cela te plaira. Ce fût, en tout cas, un très agréable moment d'écriture pour nous. Nous te faisons tous nos vœux de bonheur et nous pensons à toi. Nous avons été ravies de te revoir cette année encore à Japan Expo.

**Disclaimer:** -Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

-L'illustration utilisée appartient à Aelina elle-même. Nous avons voulu lui faire honneur.

**Note : **Nous faisons référence au mythe de Milétos pour cet écrit, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de le connaître pour la compréhension de lecture.

Pairing: **Rhadamanthe/Kanon.**

Rating: **T.**

* * *

_**Eternel**_

Quelque chose était différent de d'habitude.

Kanon pouvait le sentir dans l'air. Dans l'absence de café bu par Rhadamanthe au lever. Dans sa façon presque maladroite de se vêtir ce matin. Dans la manière inhabituelle qu'il avait de se fixer dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Assis à la table de la cuisine dans un appartement du Juge des Enfers, le cadet des Gémeaux observait le Spectre finir d'enfiler sa toge, tout en savourant sur ses lèvres autant le goût de son breuvage matinal que les relents de souvenirs de la veille. Rhadamanthe avait été particulièrement aimant la nuit dernière, et si Kanon ne se plaignait guère de la passion renouvelée de son amant, il commençait à présent quelque peu à s'alarmer de le voir si solennel au lever. Depuis l'aube, il l'avait vu s'agiter, aller et venir entre la salle de bain et la chambre, croisant son regard presque anxieux, qui semblait pourtant puiser l'apaisement nécessaire dans ses yeux, puisqu'un instant plus tard, le Juge des Enfers avait l'air de reprendre sa contenance millénaire.

Perturbant, pour un être doué d'instinct surdéveloppé comme Kanon des Gémeaux.

Pourtant, il ne dit mot, se contentant d'observer, derrière sa propre tasse, l'immense silhouette continuer de s'affairer. Jusqu'à le voir se diriger vers la porte en murmurant quelques mots, s'arrêter face au battant avant de revenir droit à lui. Et Kanon était presque certain d'avoir senti son souffle se suspendre un instant lorsque les lèvres pourtant délicieusement connues s'étaient avancées vers les siennes. Au baiser possessif habituel s'était substitué un simple frôlement de lèvres tendre. La quotidienne étreinte puissante avait fait place aux doigts calleux glissant autour de son visage, frôlant des mèches indomptables, alors que Rhadamanthe plongeait son regard dans le sien encore une fois, mais plus intensément que jamais. Collant son front contre le sien, le Juge d'Hadès leur accorda une minute de silence et de quiétude dans une relation habituellement si houleuse.

Et Kanon sût à cet instant que quelque chose d'essentiel se jouerait aujourd'hui. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient fait que murmurer jusqu'à présent, de peur de le rendre trop réel et effrayant.

* * *

Quelque chose était différent de d'habitude.

Et, à son sens, nul besoin d'instinct surdéveloppé pour s'en rendre compte. C'était plus par la force de l'accommodation, patiemment construite et rodée depuis plusieurs centaines, puis milliers d'années.

Eaque connaissait la moindre habitude, la moindre manie exercée par ses frères avant chaque réunion, pendant chaque convocation. De la façon de s'asseoir de Minos – une jambe croisée sur l'autre, le visage dans une main – à la mine renfrognée et désapprobatrice de Rhadamanthe face à ce manque de maintien. Un manège qui durait généralement à peine plus d'une minute, le temps que l'aîné des juges se soit satisfait de la réaction provoquée chez son cadet, avant de se tenir convenablement quand le regard calme mais implacable du Dieu des Enfers se posait sur lui.

Rien de cela aujourd'hui, et Garuda comme Griffon n'avaient pas manqué de s'en apercevoir. Toute l'attitude de leur frère dénotait d'un trouble maîtrisé, mais bel et bien présent. Et ce fut un regard rien de moins qu'inquiet qu'il leva vers le trône de leur Seigneur, lequel lui renvoya un visage interrogateur.

Certainement aussi surpris qu'eux, ce dernier prit la parole en premier.

« Tout va bien, Rhadamanthe ? Tu me sembles bien troublé ce matin. Il est rare de te voir t'agiter avant que ton aîné n'ait ouvert ses dossiers.

—Seigneur, ce n'est pas très gentil.

—Mais totalement vrai.

—Je me passe de tes commentaires, Eaque.

—Silence, tous les deux. C'est à mon second Juge que je m'adresse en ce moment. »

La réaction fût immédiate, et les deux éminences des Enfers cessèrent leur querelle dans l'instant. Ils étaient après tout aussi curieux qu'anxieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien mettre leur frère dans un état pareil. Rhadamanthe avait, certes, un tempérament extrêmement sanguin et son Étoile protectrice en était un reflet imposant. Mais il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid sans avoir été longuement provoqué, et encore moins sans que l'un d'eux ne l'ait poussé dans ses retranchements.

« Je souhaite porter à notre huis-clos un dossier personnel. »

Et effectivement, Eaque avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais, en quatre millénaires, apporté quoi que ce soit d'ordre personnel à leur tablée. Et il était pratiquement certain de savoir ce qui risquait d'en résulter.

Minos, lui, était probablement loin de s'en douter. Non pas qu'il ignorait la situation (on l'entendait suffisamment y apporter les plus cinglantes réprimandes pour appuyer ce propos), mais il était à mille lieux de considérer le sujet avec la même importance que ses frères cadets.

Amener un humain, à l'occasion, dans un lit infernal était une chose. L'y inviter à y revenir en était une autre, véritablement tabou aux yeux du Griffon, surtout depuis qu'il avait lui-même commis la faute. Et Eaque ne se prépara à rien de moins qu'au pire quand le parchemin que sortit lentement Rhadamanthe fit apparaître, en lettres soigneusement tracées par la main de son aîné, le nom d'un chevalier un peu trop connu au sein des cercles infernaux.

Minos cligna lentement des yeux. Deux fois.

« Tu veux bien nous expliquer en quoi ton plan cul nécessite l'interruption d'une réunion officielle ? »

Un léger bruit de rature résonna dans les lieux. Les regards se tournèrent vers Rune qui, assis à son pupitre, n'avait pas pu cacher un regard d'effroi à la mention à peine voilée de Kanon des Gémeaux.

Eaque soupira. La matinée serait effectivement très longue. Il remercia intérieurement la non-présence de Pandore. Il était certain que la chose aurait été moins que bien acceptée, et il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre un son de harpe à l'instant.

Le miracle étant que Rhadamanthe ne s'était pas énervé. Enfin, pas emporté du moins. La colère pure se lisait dans son regard dur, pourtant, pas le moindre élan de violence de sa part. Cela suffisait à démontrer à quel point le sujet était sérieux à ses yeux. Et combien les heures qui suivraient seraient aussi pénibles que douloureuses pour eux. Son soupçon fut confirmé lorsque la voix profondément menaçante du Second Juge résonna dans la pièce.

« Tu oses parler de lui en ces termes quand tu t'es toi-même trahi dans tes principes lors de la précédente Guerre Sainte ?

—Que tu le veuilles ou non, il était consentant. Et j'ai passé les deux centenaires qui ont suivi à tenter de me racheter auprès de notre Seigneur ici présent. Albafica était peut-être un Chevalier, mais lui au moins n'a jamais été traître à son rang.

—Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés de revenir là-dessus ? Soupira Eaque, dont le rappel de la trahison sentimentale de Minos n'était pas très agréable.

—Oh, allons. Myu et Pharaon ne sont pas chez toi pour la décoration. »

Le troisième Juge foudroya du regard le premier.

« Cesse un peu d'être vulgaire. Je te signale que le premier d'entre nous à avoir choisi un humain, à lui avoir transmis un don et offert rien de moins que l'éternité, c'était bien toi. Ce n'était peut-être pas son âme, mais c'était bien une vie sous serment. Une vie pour notre Dieu ! Et même s'il n'est pas dans cette salle uniquement grâce à ses capacités au pieu, nous savons parfaitement que tu te tapes ton secrétaire régulièrement. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Rune. »

Rhadamanthe posa son regard doré sur l'expression de nouveau neutre du Balrog, notant toutefois le tressautement du coin inférieur de sa lèvre. Nul doute qu'il n'appréciait guère de se retrouver ainsi mis sur le devant de la scène pour ce qui relevait de l'intime, et qu'il appréciait également fort peu d'être lui aussi rappelé des écarts de Minos il y avait de cela deux cent cinquante ans.

« Vous avez fini, tous les trois ? »

Eaque frissonna. Leur Dieu ne serait jamais plus terrifiant que lorsque sa voix demeurait particulièrement calme. Sans se troubler le moins du monde, Hadès croisa doucement les mains, rapportant son attention sur son second juge.

« J'imagine néanmoins que ce n'est pas pour nous proposer Kanon des Gémeaux candidat à un surplis que tu as interrompu cette séance.

—Non, Votre Altesse, intervint Rhadamanthe avec reconnaissance. Il représenterait certes un atout précieux, mais il ne jure fidélité qu'à Athéna—

—Pour le moment.

—Et je ne le vois pas rejoindre l'armée des Enfers avec ses antécédents, conclut le spectre de la Whyverne en s'efforçant d'ignorer la colère toujours plus présente, lui incitant avec vigueur que son poing trouverait parfaitement sa place dans le visage de son frère aîné.

—Je le conçois sans mal, répondit Hadès dont le ton ne laissait transparaître aucun sous-entendu. Mais tu comprendras alors que je m'interroge. »

L'espace d'un instant, la colère s'envola. Pour être plus clair, elle ne fit pas le poids face à l'appréhension profonde qui le saisit lorsque les regards combinés des quatre êtres présents se posèrent sur lui avec insistance. Comme s'ils devinaient. Comme s'ils avaient déjà compris, tout en le redoutant, la demande qu'il allait énoncer face à eux.

Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux, rien qu'une seconde. Et comme une évidence, le sourire de Kanon s'imposa à ses paupières closes.

Sa décision était prise.

« Je souhaite… lui offrir l'éternité à mes côtés, Seigneur. En tant… que compagnon, à défaut de terme plus adéquat. »

Les silences avaient une signification très particulière au cœur des Enfers. Ils étaient généralement signe de concentration ou parfois, de mépris absolu envers les âmes les plus ignobles arrivant en ces lieux. Mais le silence du Dieu des Enfers combiné à celui de ses plus éminents élus avait de quoi glacer le sang.

Pourtant, Rhadamanthe refusa de détacher un instant son regard de celui de son supérieur. Hadès le jaugeait. Estimait sa sincérité, même si le simple fait d'avoir porté le dossier à leur attention démontrait d'une puissante volonté. Et de fait, les deux Juges à ses côtés ne disaient mot, malgré le son de gorge déplaisant mais différent qui les avait tous deux saisis.

Ce ne fut qu'après cinq minutes aux allures éternelles que le Dieu daigna cligner des yeux.

« Je ne te cache pas ma surprise.

—Je puis m'en douter, Seigneur.

—L'éternité, Rhadamanthe. Même toi qui as vécu près de quatre mille ans, tu dois te douter…

—J'ajouterais ma clause. Je ne le garderais jamais contre sa volonté s'il devait souhaiter… s'il devait cesser de vouloir être à mes côtés.

—Noble de ta part. Il faudra mettre ceci sur papier si tu souhaites réellement procéder.

—Je le souhaite. Nous avons—

—C'est un scandale ! »

Eaque grimaça. Leur aîné n'avait jusqu'à présent pas dit mot, la faute en était certainement au choc provoqué par la nouvelle. Mais que leur Dieu continua ainsi la conversation avait dû réveiller le premier Juge. Et son expression n'avait d'égal que son poing sur la table, dont l'impact résonnait encore entre les colonnes immémoriales.

« Minos…

—Je dois avouer… là, tu m'épates, Rhadamanthe. Il y a des limites au mauvais goût, soupira Eaque.

—Je suis totalement sérieux. J'y ai réfléchi… très longtemps. Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, et ça n'a rien à voir avec... l'aspect charnel.

—Ben voyons. Nous savons parfaitement qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pousse les personnes de sang divin à se parjurer et à commettre l'insulte suprême auprès des leurs.

—Minos, par les Dieux !

—Oh, tu t'offusques ? Enfin, j'imagine qu'on a ça dans le sang. Et pourtant, qui aurait cru que de nous trois, ce serait toi qui ferais honneur aux déviances de Père... »

Hadès ferma les yeux, à peu près en même temps qu'Eaque se prit le visage entre les mains. Il y avait chez Rhadamanthe deux sujets sensibles qu'il était prudent d'éviter à tout prix, pour peu que Kanon des Gémeaux en devienne prochainement un troisième. Et vu le regard qui ne contenait rien de moins que toute la rage de Whyverne, nul doute que le premier venait d'être abordé.

Parfois, Eaque remerciait le Destin de n'avoir rencontré sa fratrie qu'après leur première mort.

« Zeus, commença Rhadamanthe comme si ce simple nom lui causait une abominable rage de dents, s'est épris de nombres d'humains, mais n'a jamais souhaité les 'conserver' au-delà de ses ébats-

—Je te rappelle aimablement qu'il s'est gardé Ganymède sous le coude.

—Il ne leur a jamais accordé la moindre attention particulière, poursuivit Rhadamanthe d'un ton pincé.

—Il a placé Callisto parmi les étoiles, renchérit Minos en énumérant ses contre-exemples de ses doigts.

—Et quand bien même, aucune de ses aventures n'a eu de dénouement sérieux.

—Il est pas resté plusieurs années avec votre mère ?

—Bon sang, Eaque, un peu de soutien, c'est trop te demander ?

—Désolé... »

Minos émit un ricanement. Et Rhadamanthe comprit qu'il venait de plonger tête baissée dans le piège de son aîné. Et que toute sa stratégie était à revoir. Il inspira profondément, tentant difficilement de reprendre son calme. S'il se laissait user par les stratagèmes et autres arguments déloyaux de ses frères, il risquait de perdre sa crédibilité. Et ce n'était certainement pas l'heure de faire passer ceci comme un caprice à l'image de ceux si nombreux de son détesté paternel.

« Seigneur, pardonnez mon propos, mais…

—Je t'écoute.

—Vous devriez comprendre mieux que personne que je ne souhaite plus d'une éternité seul. »

Un léger silence s'installa. Mû par le choc certain qu'avaient provoqué les mots de Rhadamanthe. Hadès écarquilla les yeux, bien que très légèrement, tandis que Minos et Eaque retenaient leur souffle, ne pouvant retenir leur effarement face au culot d'un tel rapprochement.

Un calme terrible. Avant une tempête qui l'était tout autant.

« Comment osez-vous comparer notre Déesse adorée à votre ignoble choix de compagnon ! »

Rune avait hurlé. Rune s'était levé en pleine réunion protocolaire et avait hurlé devant son Dieu ainsi que ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Sur l'un d'eux, même, ce qui était suffisamment perturbant pour les bloquer tous les quatre un long moment.

Il était fort rare d'entendre Rune lever le ton. En plusieurs centenaires, Eaque était pratiquement persuadé que seule l'existence de Kanon des Gémeaux avait suscité un tel émoi de rage mêlée de terreur pure chez le secrétaire de Minos. Restait que cela semblait vrai pour l'ensemble des Enfers. On pouvait accorder au chevalier d'Athéna une rare capacité à secouer le monde sous terrain.

Cependant, le regard neutre d'Hadès se porta sur le Spectre du Balrog qui se rassit immédiatement, comme soudain conscient de ce qui venait de se produire.

« Rune, je te demanderais de bien vouloir mettre tes sentiments personnels de côté. Je n'accepterai pas de nouvel éclat de ta part, je te rappelle que tu es ici en tant que scribe, et non en tant que sujet votant. Et même si je te reconnais des capacités importantes, si ce n'était pas pour Minos, tu ne serais pas en ces lieux en ce moment. Un peu de tenue. »

Le Balrog se renfonça sur sa chaise avec une évidente honte, et même Minos ne put oser un regard désapprobateur à l'encontre du Dieu des Enfers, dont l'expression s'était maintenant faite distante.

Rhadamanthe songea alors, mortifié, que le mois d'août n'était pas le moment de l'année le plus indiqué pour sa requête.

« Non, Rhadamanthe, je ne te dirai pas que je ne comprends pas. Pour autant, je rejoins Rune sur ce point : pour toutes les qualités que tu attribues au chevalier des Gémeaux et qu'il possède sans doute, ne t'avise plus jamais de mettre nos situations respectives sur un pied d'égalité. Quatre mille ans, c'est encore bien trop jeune pour se permettre de telles affirmations, mon cher juge.

—Je vous présente mes excuses. Ce n'est pas ce que je-

—Ce n'est pas par plaisir sadique que je ne te donne pas immédiatement une réponse positive. Tout comme je ne l'avais pas fait la dernière fois que cette requête m'a été faite... »

Eaque comme Rune ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur souffle, alors que le regard toujours aussi paisible de leur seigneur passait maintenant de Whyverne à Griffon, tous deux statufiés. On y arrivait, songea le Garuda : le deuxième sujet. Celui que seuls les bruits de couloirs avaient fait venir à sa connaissance. Celui que Rhadamanthe et Minos avaient soigneusement et honteusement évité de mentionner pendant plusieurs millénaires. Celui dont le simple nom suffisait à mettre Minos dans une colère noire et plonger Rhadamanthe dans un mutisme profond.

Un nom qu'Hadès ne se gênerait certainement pas à prononcer.

« J'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier, je vous revois vous quereller devant ce trône. Savoir lequel des deux étaient le plus méritant pour l'âme d'un jeune Milétos...

—Votre Altesse, reprit aussitôt Minos qui tapotait maintenant nerveusement son accoudoir, cela me semble parfaitement hors de propos. Nous ne parlons pas aujourd'hui d'un simple humain, mais d'un traître et d'un ennemi !

—Un de mes juges vient me réclamer l'éternité pour un être humain qu'il prétend désirer comme compagnon. La situation me semble très similaire.

—Nous étions... jeunes, si je puis dire, Votre Altesse, commença Rhadamanthe en cherchant les termes adéquats. Notre demande n'avait en aucun cas des motivations valables.

—Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Ce que j'avais face à moi ce jour-là, c'était deux jeunes imbéciles encore amers d'une amourette qu'aucun des deux n'avait su mener à bien de leur vivant. Vous n'en étiez qu'à votre première mort et votre première demande n'avait pour but qu'une satisfaction : celle d'obtenir ce que l'autre n'aurait pas. Vous ignoriez tout. De l'éternité... comme de l'amour. »

Hadès marqua une pause, étudiant son second juge du regard, comme pour évaluer son évolution potentielle sur quatre mille ans. Et toutes les conséquences qu'elle entraînait aujourd'hui.

« Ce que je veux savoir, Rhadamanthe, c'est si tu as à présent parfaitement conscience de l'ampleur de cette demande. Si tu as appliqué les principes de ta fonction à ton histoire. Et si tu es, cette fois-ci, sûr de toi. »

Le Juge des Enfers s'apprêtait à répondre immédiatement, mais le regard incroyablement doux de son Dieu le poussa à ne pas céder à son étoile protectrice, mais à réfléchir chaque mot qu'il allait prononcer, jusqu'à la moindre virgule.

Il prit le temps d'observer le regard furieux et blessé de son aîné, qui ne changerait certainement pas d'avis sur la question, auquel faisait écho l'expression de pur dégoût de Rune. Nul doute qu'il perdrait l'estime du Secrétaire des Enfers pour un certain temps.

Il vit les yeux aux sentiments plus mitigés d'Eaque. Qui semblait prêt à le soutenir, quand bien même jamais, de sa première vie ou de ses millénaires, son cadet n'avait ressenti quoi que ce soit de similaire pour un être humain. Minos restait son grand amour étrange, et ses spectres les plus proches n'avaient obtenu ses faveurs qu'après plusieurs centaines d'années à son service, une fois que le spectre du Garuda se fût assurer de leur fidélité à la cause infernale.

Son Dieu, enfin. Qui lui offrait, ici et maintenant, l'opportunité d'accepter, mais celle aussi… de reculer. De réaliser qu'il s'était peut-être emporté, et qu'il avait pu faire une erreur, submergé par la passion de sentiments contradictoires, puissants et intenses pour un homme qui ne répondait à aucun de leurs critères habituels. Hadès croyait en lui, mais connaissait mieux que personne la faillibilité des hommes. Et malgré plusieurs millénaires d'existence, le second juge des Enfers n'était pas exempt de s'être trompé. De s'être fourvoyé. De croire en des chimères, ou de faire un nouveau caprice.

Une fois encore, il ferma les yeux. Revit, brièvement, le sourire taquin de Kanon, son expression de concentration, sa main dans la sienne au cœur du plaisir, leurs luttes dans l'arène, et leurs disputes qui n'étaient plus quotidiennes. Il adorait chaque instant de cette vie. Était-ce assez pour une éternité ?

Hadès l'avait confirmé lui-même quelques instants auparavant : quatre mille ans ne suffisaient pas à se faire un aperçu de ce qu'il demandait. Et aux yeux d'un Dieu, apparaissait-il autrement que comme un enfant réclamant sans se projeter un animal de compagnie ? Nul doute que c'était la façon dont Minos percevait cet échange, et n'y voyait aucune autre issue possible que l'abandon. Pourtant... le Dieu des Enfers n'avait cette fois pas rejeté sa demande, tout comme il avait patiemment attendu ses arguments sans jamais cesser d'étudier ses réactions, sondant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme de ses yeux paisibles.

Et peut-être que la question n'avait même pas lieu de se poser. Alors que la seule pensée qui persistait en lui à ce moment précis était celle de son retour à la surface, dans quelques heures. De passer la porte de cet appartement, qui devenait presque assez familier pour qu'un jour il y attribue le statut de foyer.

...D'apporter à Kanon la réponse désirée à une question qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre jusqu'à présent, et croire à l'espoir qu'il l'accepte, avec ce sourire merveilleusement insolent.

Alors, il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire. Qu'un seul mot à prononcer, simple, en trois lettres, à l'attention de son Dieu. Et ignorant ses frères incapables de comprendre, Rune incapable d'oublier, les Enfers incapables d'espérer, il le prononça.

« Oui. »

Hadès le regardait toujours. L'invitant à poursuivre.

« Oui, Seigneur. Je suis sûr de moi, et demande sur mon nom, mon honneur et ma position, que vous acceptiez ma demande. Je vous prie d'offrir à Kanon des Gémeaux, Général du Dragon des Mers, l'éternité à mes côtés. Je me porte garant de son âme, de son futur, et de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il réclame lui-même vouloir cesser d'exister.»

Le Dieu des Enfers se redressa légèrement. Un sourire doux, enfin, étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il levait la main, faisant signe à Rune de commencer à écrire.

« En ce cas, mon très cher Juge, je vais demander à tes frères de voter. Néanmoins, je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que j'obtiendrais un résultat positif, un négatif, et un avis qui risque de faire pencher la balance. N'est-ce pas, Eaque ?

—Je suis le dernier décisionnaire pour une raison.

—En effet. Mais sache que pour ma part, je suis prêt à t'exaucer, Rhadamanthe. Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu que tu saches ce que tu demandes… Ne m'interromps pas. Néanmoins, je souhaite voir ce que tu feras de cette opportunité. Ce n'est pas parce que tu le fais pour la première fois depuis Milétos, mais bien parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sincère dans tes propos. Minos ?

—Je refuse de donner ma voix à ce projet insensé. Moi, Minos du Griffon, Premier Juge des Enfers et Porteur de l'Etoile Céleste de la Supériorité, m'oppose cœur, corps et âme à l'offre que souhaite faire Rhadamanthe. Kanon des Gémeaux n'en mérite rien, et je rejette entièrement cette proposition en tant que Premier Juge des Enfers. Cet homme est un traître dangereux, qui méritera de retourner au néant, même si cela reste trop bon pour lui.»

Le silence s'instaura.

Eaque du Garuda éprouva le sentiment désagréable propre à chaque être humain une fois tous les regards d'une assemblée tournés vers lui. Oh, il s'y était attendu, bien évidemment. Mais se retrouver sur un sujet aussi grave écartelé entre ses deux frères lui inspirait une angoisse presque palpable.

Immanquablement, ce fut d'abord le regard implacable de Minos qui attira son attention, et leur immense proximité était ici inutile pour comprendre l'injonction donnée : s'opposer, purement et simplement.

Et Eaque était tenté d'y céder. Les arguments de Minos, en dépit de sa rancœur personnelle, n'étaient pas dénués de sens : élever l'âme d'un humain hors des cercles infernaux était un acte risqué, et l'âme en question ne lui inspirait ni confiance, ni compassion. Ses antécédents étaient bien présents, et la trahison d'un des trois Dieux majeurs ne pouvait facilement s'oublier.

Tout cela faisait sens. Il en était parfaitement conscient... Et pourtant, il y avait l'expression de Rhadamanthe. Celle d'un homme convaincu de sa décision, qui s'était torturé l'esprit jusqu'à être absolument certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Le _seul_ choix.

Eaque soupira. Cette histoire avait senti l'arnaque à l'instant où il avait vu cher aîné entrer. Il ramassa ses notes, prises soigneusement tout au long de ce houleux débat, observant les pours et les contres qu'il avait clairement démarqués. Il leva les yeux, enfin, pour regarder son Dieu droit dans les yeux. Hadès lui accordait, en cet instant, sa pleine confiance en son jugement.

« Seigneur, je serais assez d'avis de prendre le parti de Minos dans cette situation. Je n'ai aucune affection et aucune confiance envers Kanon des Gémeaux. Il a attenté, avec succès, à la vie de plus d'une dizaine de spectres, et cela inclut votre Second Juge ci-présent. Il s'est montré coupable de crimes de lèse-déité, si vous me permettez l'expression, à plusieurs reprises. C'est un traître notoire dans pas moins de trois Sanctuaires sacrés. Traître repenti, je sais, Rhadamanthe, ne commence pas, je n'ai pas besoin de tes sentiments pour mes jugements. »

Le ton dur et sans appel du troisième Juge fit refermer rapidement une bouche que le Second n'avait pas conscience d'avoir ouverte tout aussi vite. Eaque cessa de le foudroyer du regard, avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Néanmoins… Je note quelque chose d'intéressant. Tu as changé, Rhadamanthe. J'ignore si c'est en bien ou en mal, ça, l'éternité nous le dira. Mais tu as évolué, après plus de quatre mille ans d'existence. Je ne parle pas de nos capacités d'adaptation aux époques humaines, mais bien d'une évolution à laquelle je n'ai pas assisté depuis que nous nous sommes « rencontrés » tous les trois. Et, je suis navré, Minos, mais je ne peux pas penser que cela puisse être un mal. Je crois même que notre incapacité à évoluer nous a coûté cher, au fil des années. Et si cette évolution doit, hélas, passer par Kanon des Gémeaux... eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Le sourire qui avait commencé à naître sur les lèvres du juge du Griffon se fana tout aussi rapidement. Et d'un coup d'œil, Eaque lui fit comprendre que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses pour avoir tenté d'influencer son choix et d'attenter à son objectivité.

...Et qu'ils auraient tous deux, une fois le tribunal quitté et les surplis tombés, une longue discussion.

Mais l'important était ailleurs. Pour l'heure, la seule importance qu'Eaque était capable d'appréhender, c'était le regard que lui accordait Rhadamanthe. Ces yeux qui d'ordinaire gardaient toujours tapie, comme un avertissement, une colère abyssale et destructrice, ne lui renvoyaient à présent que de l'espoir. Un espoir qui, contre toute attente et toute logique, ne pouvait perdurer qu'avec la garantie d'une existence partagée avec le traître précédemment mentionné. Une aberration aux yeux d'Eaque, peut-être. Tout comme, peut-être, Rhadamanthe allait lui faire regretter ce choix. Car oui, le choix était fait, aussi hésitant et inquiet qu'il restait sur le sujet. ...Mais qu'était-il face à l'espoir de Rhadamanthe et la confiance du Seigneur Hadès, après tout ?

Cette dernière rhétorique lui arrachant enfin une ébauche de sourire, il se leva, ramassant soigneusement ses parchemins et sa plume, ignorant désormais ses deux frères pour se tourner vers le Dieu des Enfers qui attendait, patiemment, la réponse de son troisième juge.

Mais à son sourire apaisé, le Garuda songea étrangement que son Seigneur connaissait déjà sa prise de position, avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé le moindre mot. Il inspira profondément, ne se focalisant plus que sur les yeux verts de leur Dieu bien aimé.

« Votre Majesté, moi, Eaque du Garuda, Troisième Juge des Enfers et porteur de l'Étoile Céleste de la Supériorité, donne mon vote en faveur de l'éternité de Kanon des Gémeaux. Les termes et les spécificités devront cependant être dictées dans une audience où il sera présent, ainsi que les déités auxquelles il avait ou a prêté serment, afin que nous puissions nous assurer de sa pleine volonté dans ce procédé et de son souhait sincère d'éternité.

—Je te remercie, Eaque. Tu peux te rasseoir. »

L'air était lourd, tout à coup. Eaque avait conscience ce qui pourrait, potentiellement, découler de cette discussion. Il avait mis à mal l'amour de Minos pour celui de Rhadamanthe. Un soupir lui échappa. Il aimait ses frères, c'était certain, mais peut-être devrait-il se contenter d'une vie plus simple, parfois.

Hadès se leva à son tour, suivit rapidement des trois hommes face à lui.

« Rhadamanthe, deux personnes contre une seule souhaitent te voir obtenir ce que tu désires. Mes trois Juges ont délibéré, et je choisis de vous accorder ma confiance. Organise un entretien avec Athéna et Poséidon, puisqu'ils sont tous deux responsables de son âme actuellement. Une fois cela fait, et si tu peux les convaincre, je souhaiterais rencontrer cet homme qui t'a poussé à prendre le risque de te parjurer.

—Oui, Seigneur. Je vous remercie, sur mon honneur et ma fonction.

—Je lève la séance pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez retourner à vos tribunaux.»

Les quatre hommes s'inclinèrent face à la Déité. Et une fois qu'Hadès eût quitter les lieux, Rhadamanthe eut l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer.

* * *

Dix-neuf heures trente-six.

Pour la seconde fois depuis moins de deux minutes, Kanon leva les yeux de son livre pour fixer l'horloge du salon de Rhadamanthe, dont l'aiguille des minutes lui donnait la subtile impression de le narguer.

L'emploi du temps du juge de la Whyverne était si bien réglé que même le papier à musique en prenait ombrage. Et Rhadamanthe aimait les heures fixes : aussi ne rentrait-il jamais chez lui le soir au-delà de dix-neuf heures trente, montre en main. Une habitude passablement énervante, pour Kanon presque aussi énervante que le fait qu'il ait mémorisé cet horaire sans le moindre effort.

Kanon reposa son livre, accompagnant son geste d'un soupir : impossible de rester concentré. ...Cela lui avait été impossible depuis son réveil, d'ailleurs. Depuis le regard de Rhadamanthe ce matin. Depuis cet instant où il avait cru soupçonner ce qui avait vraiment amené le juge au sein des Enfers, aujourd'hui. Et maintenant que ce soupçon se rapprochait sensiblement d'une possible réalité... il ne savait plus vraiment comment il était censé y réagir.

Pourtant, alors que le bruit caractéristique des deux tours du verrou de la porte d'entrée résonnait dans la pièce, il lui allait falloir se faire à l'idée dans les meilleurs délais.

Rhadamanthe venait d'entrer, fermant la porte non pas avec sa force habituelle, mais presque délicatement. Il referma le battant lentement, et pris même le temps de poser son front contre le bois ancien. Kanon retint difficilement sa surprise : son amant avait pleinement conscience de sa présence et de son regard sur lui, et pourtant, loin de se rengorger dans sa fierté, il restait ainsi, exposé, et potentiellement vulnérable aux remarques qu'il aurait pu lancer. Le cadet des Gémeaux observa le poing crispé sur la porte, les yeux fermés, plissés de fatigue et le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres sèches.

Il vit les épaules trembler, ô, si discrètement qu'il aurait pu le manquer. La tension du visage apprécié plus que de raison provoqua un retournement dans son estomac, alors qu'il avançait d'un pas.

Enfin, le regard doré se portait sur lui. Et Kanon n'osa pas s'attarder sur le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cet instant précis. Car en une seconde, tout le corps de Rhadamanthe sembla débarrassé de la moindre contraction. En un instant, son regard d'or s'apaisa, plongeant dans le sien, à l'instar de ce matin, et y puisant ce qu'aucun n'osait vocaliser. Et lorsque la main du Juge saisit la sienne pour le ramener contre le corps aimé, Kanon ne protesta pas un instant, contrairement à leurs habitudes joueuses.

Ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur les épaules musculeuses, et ses doigts s'y accrochèrent aussi désespérément que le baiser sur ses lèvres était tendre. Le front du Juge vint se coller au sien, et ce fût alors qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait attendu cet instant. Ce moment, privilégié, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux, et où il prenait pleinement conscience de ce que Rhadamanthe avait demandé. Ce qu'il avait risqué, également.

Et combien il avait désiré que vienne enfin ce jour, au plus profond de lui.

* * *

Nous rappelons à toute fin utile que **nous n'apprécions pas les ajouts en favoris/follow sans reviews.** Vous avez le droit de ne rien dire, mais restez silencieux jusqu'au bout. C'est notre choix, merci de le respecter.


End file.
